


E rimane solo la cenere

by Algedi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cyborgcest - Freeform, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Incest, Italiano | Italian, Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tratta di tre drabble e due flash, cronologicamente indipendenti l'una dall'altra, ambientate nel futuro di Mirai no Trunks, dove gli androidi, oppressi da un senso di angoscia e monotonia che li sfibra, sono i soli padroni della Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E rimane solo la cenere

Un'esplosione squarcia il silenzio e la notte fumosa si sgretola, come gli edifici che crollano uno dopo l'altro sotto i colpi di due androidi.  
Gli occhi freddi di C-17 incontrano quelli altrettanto gelidi del cyborg numero 18, e per un solo istante la luce sprigionata dalle iridi robotiche brilla più delle fiamme che divampano intorno.  
Le loro labbra sottili e pallide si sfiorano quasi in cerca di una verità perduta, una verità che giace morta e denaturata insieme al loro creatore, e C-17 prova nostalgia per un passato che non ricorda: stringe forte la sorella così simile a lui prima di tornare a distruggere tutto ciò che lo circonda.

_"E infine rimane solo la cenere..."_

  
  
  
C-17 guardava l'orizzonte. C-17 guardava l'orizzonte e vedeva il mondo, eppure allo stesso tempo non distingueva nulla.  
Le case, gli alberi, gli animali, le persone che fra poco sarebbero state da lui uccise... tutto ciò perdeva significato per chi, come l'androide, non aveva un passato né un futuro, ma solo un eterno e immutabile presente. C-17 veniva ogni giorno distrutto dall’angoscia per un’interminabile monotonia, come un armadio vuoto roso poco a poco da un tarlo che non lascia tregua. Ma ogni giorno veniva anche guarito: c’era C-18 lì con lui, pronta a sanare suo fratello con un bacio a fior di labbra o un sorriso glaciale.  
Ogni giorno veniva guarito solo per poter essere distrutto nuovamente.

_"E infine rimane solo la cenere..."_

  
  
  
C-18 si stese sul prato, volendo assaporare la freschezza emanata dall'erba e dai fiori prima di trasformare quel piccolo angolo di paradiso in un inferno più buio della notte, fatto di fiamme, fumo e odori orribili.  
Tuffò il viso etereo tra gli steli: le sarebbe bastato un unico colpo per fare in modo che tutta la bellezza di quel luogo ameno svanisse, come risucchiata in un buco nero, come se non fosse mai esistita. Ma per lei non sarebbe stato così: non sarebbe stato sufficiente un colpo per porre fine alla sua eternità, né due né tre né quattro, la sua pallida presenza avrebbe continuato ad esistere, sempre uguale, monotona come quei fiori non avrebbero mai potuto vivere.  
Il suo viso si piegò in un’atroce smorfia rabbiosa quando, metodicamente crudele, cominciò a strappare i fili d’erba con angoscia e disperazione, piantando le unghie nel terreno scuro e sporcandosi le mani bianchissime.  
C-17 era proprio lì, seduto poco distante dalla sorella, ma invisibile ai suoi occhi a causa del sole che, quasi per punirla una volta di più, l’accecava e la illuminava, rendendola più bella e insignificante. Il cyborg si avvicinò e strinse contro il suo petto il corpo di C-18, accarezzandole con le labbra l’orecchio sinistro e sussurrandole parole che, in realtà, non avevano nessun significato.  
C-18 sentì che erano più soli che mai.

_"E infine rimane solo la cenere..."_

  
  
  
Quando si perdeva nel corpo insopportabilmente freddo della sorella, numero 17 cercava di non pensare: non pensava al domani, non pensava all'oggi e non pensava a quell'opprimente ieri che non riusciva a ricordare. Però pensava alle mani candide di C-18, che lo trascinavano chissà dove; pensava alla sua bocca pallida, che lo annullava totalmente, e forse pensava anche ai suoi seni piccoli, o ai suoi fianchi, ai suoi capelli, alla sua femminilità umida per lui e alle sue gambe forti.  
C-18 era il suo oblio. Un oblio dolce quanto il cibo che non poteva mangiare, un oblio meschino, come il destino crudele che lo liberava la sera, concedendogli una debole speranza solo per poi rinchiuderlo nuovamente, col sorgere del sole, in una gabbia di grida e sangue. Un oblio maledettamente ambiguo, quasi come il sorriso che sorgeva sul viso della sua gemella quando, spinto da tutta la disperazione di questo mondo, C-17 la possedeva, ancora e ancora, tentando di porre fine all'infinito. Un oblio eterno, perché C-18 non lo lasciava andare nemmeno quando il loro amplesso sbagliato e abominevole era concluso.  
Ma il diciassettesimo androide del dottor Gelo cercava di non pensare quando si scopava sua sorella: dovette aspettare la morte di entrambi per riuscirci.

_"E infine rimane solo la cenere..."_

  
  
  
C-17 amava pazzamente la sua gemella: era il suo riflesso, il suo punto di riferimento e l'unica creatura che lo separava dal nulla. A volte, però, il cyborg 17 era semplicemente troppo spaventato o arrabbiato per essere gentile: afferrava sua sorella e, dovunque fossero e qualunque cosa stessero facendo, cercava goffamente di spogliarla. C-18 non protestava mai, si limitava ad accennare il suo sorriso freddo, massaggiando con le mani subdole il membro duro del fratello e incitandolo a continuare, quasi come fosse una sfida. Finivano a scopare sotto il sole, tra i fumi della distruzione e la puzza di bruciato, e senza volerlo ognuno dei due invocava la fine.

_"E infine rimane solo la cenere..."_


End file.
